Back to the 80s back to reality
by Just use your imagination
Summary: The doctor travels back to the 80s where he meets amy ponds sister when evil is at work she must put in life in his hands


Back To The 80s Back To Reality

The Doctor travels back to the 80s where he meets Amy Ponds older sister, she ends up getting caught up in the doctors situation when the two are attacked by the Master who is trying to convert the world into Evil time lords.

The doctor was in the tardis kitchen making himself some breakfast after a restless night sleep. He had been having bad dreams about Amy and Rory since they left.

"Ouch" He mumbled as he picked up his toast straight out of the toaster without letting it cool first. He spread the butter on his toast it melted while he placed the butter back in the fridge. He sat down on a chair and table and began munching on his breakfast. When he finished he washed up his plate and headed to the Tardis control room and switched on one of the buttons as the collum in the middle.

"Where to now old girl" He said

He pressed a few of the buttons as he set the co-ordinates at random. He pulled the lever as the Tardis crashed and banged through the time vortex. He began to spin and the doctor began to feel slightly sick

"Whoa I will never get used to that, so let's see where you've taken me this time" He smiled as he walked round to the scanner.

"Hmm 1983 well this should be interesting last time I was here was when I was a lot younger, hmm blonde, and wear a stick of celery on my lapel, those where the days" He smiled

He opened the tardis doors as he stepped outside and saw the world of London In 1983

"It's just like I remember I wonder if Tegan Or Nyssa are here, no can't bump into anyone I used to travel with you could very dangerous for me" He said

"Do you have a habit of talking to yourself" A voice came from behind him

He turned round to see a young ginger haired girl from behind him in many ways she resembled Amy but she and older version

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind" He said

"Hmm time lords always do" She said

"Excuse me"? He asked

"Your a time lord and your called the doctor, your from the planet Gallifrey which burnt in the last great time war between the Daleks and the time lords" She smiled

"How do you know that"? The doctor asked

"I'm physic and I'm the one who summoned you here I used my mind to re set the tardis controls oh and I also had a friend who travelled with you" She smiled

"Really? What was this friends name"? The doctor asked her

"Jo, Jo Grant" She smiled

"Oh right and who are you"? He asked

"Stop it with the question I'm Sophie Pond" She said

"Pond do you have a sister called Amelia"? He asked

" No although my mother said if she has another child she will call her Amelia" She smiled

"Anyway you haven't explained why you bought me hear" He said

"Doctor I need your help" She said

"With what"? He asked

"Not here if anyone hears us we might get locked up" She said

The two of them walked through the quiet streets of London it seemed so much quieter than he remember when he was last there. They reached a coffee shop

"You want anything"? Sophie asked him

"Cup of tea please 3 sugars" He said

Sophie ordered while the doctor took a window seat still trying to figure out what was going on.

She came back over with the tea and sat opposite the doctor

"Wondering why London is so quiet? People have been disappearing they just vanished never to be seen again" She told him

" These people that have disappeared is there anything that they have in common anything linking them"? The doctor asked her

"There is something but its a bit out there and far fetched" She said

"Yes"?

"Well there all intelligent people near to genius's" She said

"Sophie you are brilliant that means that whoever is doing this has a huge mass of power there taking them to convert them" He said as he kissed her forehead to show his appreciation.

"Convert them into what though"? Sophie asked

"I don't know that we need to find out for ourself" He said

"But whoever this is must have some sort of power station somewhere to convert all this power how are we going to find it" Sophie asked

"Whose that"? The doctor said looking out of the window

"That's Charles Brampton he lives next door to me and he's a genius..."

Sophie stopped

"Come on" The doctor said leaving his seat and running outside with Sophie

"He looks like a zombie but where's he going" Sophie said

"Only one way to find out we follow him" The doctor said

"Right" Sophie smiled she loved the adventure she knew the legend of the doctor and it felt so coll to her to be in the same place as him.

"Sophie where are you from"? The doctor asked

"What do you mean" ? Sophie asked

"You have knowledge of advanced technology and your not dressed like an 80s girl in fact those clothes your wearing aren't in fashion for another 29 years" He said

"Al right yes I'm from the future but I sort of got stuck here you see I found a transporter and all of a sudden I end up here and yes I know you have travelled with my sister Amy I'm sorry about that by the way" She said

"It's OK I had to leave her on earth I couldn't have her getting hurt that's what I do to my companions I hurt them they hurt me." He said

"Hey look he's stopped" Sophie said as they reached a old looking room in a warehouse.

"Why doctor you took your time" The Master said as he turned around

"The Master why am I not surprised" He said

The doctor saw the queue of people who had vanished a few where now wearing hats that where worn by the high council of time lords.

"So that's your plan your converting humans into time lords and your manipulating them into turning earth in Gallifrey" He said

"Ah doctor you where always a bit slow on the up take, take them to the cells" The Master told his guards. The guards pinned there arms behind their backs as they marched them to holding cells.

They pushed them into the same cell and locked the door behind them

"Great just great" The doctor yelled

"Doctor the Master who is he I mean I know Jo travelled with you but she only ever talked about you" Sophie asked

"He's a time lord but well I thought I was the last after the time war, when he was a child he was made to look into the raw power of time and space, it sent him insane, even I looked into it"The doctor said looking down

"Why didn't you go insane"? Sophie asked

"I ran away and now I have I can't stop this" The doctor said

"No but I can" Sophie said

"What do you mean"? The doctor asked

"I took a fusion boaster which he left on the table I plug this into the control system he gets zapped and his hallucination is gone" She smiled

"But that will kill you too" He said

"Better me than you" She replied

"No I can't let you do this" He said

"Too Late , oi let me out of here I want to talk to the master" She shouted at the guards

The Guards let her out

"This way" One of them said

She turned back to the doctor

"Maybe I'll get lucky" She smiled

She followed the guards while the doctor remained in the cell unlocked by guarded by another guard

"What do you want silly human girl"? The Master asked

"Do you realised how stupid you are"? She asked him

"I beg your pardon how dare you I am the master and you shall obey me" He yelled

"Your stupid because you didn't notice I stole your fusion booster" She smiled

"Ha that will never work" He laughed

"Oh yes it will because what you don't know about me is I'm physic so I have extra mind power goodbye master" She said turning the dial. Blue lighting zapped out of the booster and into the master and his guards their bodies exploded into yellow flames. The doctor noticed the man guarded the cell had also exploded

"She did it" the doctor chuckled

He opened the door of his cell , he saw the people had been converted back to there normal state, all he could think about was Sophie a girl who had risked her life him.

"Told you I might get lucky" A voice came from behind him

"Sophie! Your OK" He said running to hug her

"Yep maybe I should have told you part of my plan was using my physic abilities to kill him and his guards" She smiled

"You are brilliant" He said walking back to the tardis with her

"The tardis! Hey can I see inside"? She asked

"Course" He smiled

He opened the door for her to step inside. She smiled as she looked up and smiled at the beautiful sight she saw. The doctor closed the door behind them

"How about you come with me" He asked

"Where"? She giggled

"Anywhere in the universe you pick" The doctor smiled at her

"Really"? She asked

"Oh yeah you saved the world and my life I think I should return the favour" He smiled

"Thank you" She hugged him

He pressed various buttons on the controls and they set off on a new adventure


End file.
